1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to equipment racks, and more particularly, some embodiments relate to locking equipment racks for backpack blowers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Equipment racks such as blower racks are used to help transport and store landscaping equipment. Blower racks are generally mounted on an open trailer or on the wall of an enclosed trailer and used to store backpack blowers and to transport the blowers from one job site to another during the day. Other types of equipment such as, for example, a trimmer, can also be stored on equipment racks. However, trimmers many times require a more specialized rack.
Equipment racks available currently have a number of problems. For example, the racks vibrate when the trailer is being driven down the road because the blowers do not fit tightly into the rack. Additionally, equipment stored in the racks is very susceptible to theft. While most racks include the ability to lock the blowers to the rack, the locks and/or locking system are usually easily circumvented using bolt cutters or a hack saw. The locks used with blower racks are generally completely exposed and can be cut off in seconds using bolt cutters and the blower can subsequently easily be removed. In general, while the blower racks may be a deterrent to some thieves, anyone who is familiar with blower racks and brings the proper equipment can fairly easily steal equipment from existing racks.